Elusive Knowledge
by WinterLeaves
Summary: All of Toshiro's friends are aware that he's in love with his best friend, Hinamori Momo. But is Toshiro himself aware? Will these feelings come to light now that Momo attends Karakura High too? Rated T for language in later chapters and suggestiveness !


Now that my first IchiRuki has been posted, I feel I should stop neglecting my Hitsuhinas and post one! So here we go!

It's been done again and again, but I'm going to add another high school fic to the pile :)

* * *

Momo Hinamori sighed in annoyance. It was going to be hard on her, being the new student at Karakura High. Even worse, she was entering school nearly four weeks after it had already begun. Now she was sure that everyone would notice her, the _new girl_.

Oh, how Momo hated that label.

_New girl._

She fervently hoped to be invisible in the halls of the hallowed school, at least for her first day.

To top all her school-related worries off, the uniform she had to wear was _hideous._

Gray and white, brown loafers, and a red tie that was optional. It wasn't that bad, she finally had to concede.

The skirt was a little high, -but showed off her long legs-, the white shirt and the skirt-matching gray jacket were definitely not her colors –but showed off her slender figure-, and the shoes were just plain ugly. No ifs, ands, or buts.

Still, she remembered what Toshiro had said on the phone last night, after she had dumped all her worries on him.

"_Nothing at this school is worse than the uniform, Momo. I promise."_

He had been chuckling as she told him about the horrors of her school uniform, but he had sounded rather serious when he made the promise. Toshiro Hitsugaya was her best friend, and really only friend, though she gets along with everyone. The only good thing about going to Karakura High was that he would be there. It was the first time the two would actually go to the same school, and Hinamori was glad she had someone to trust to help her along.

"Okay, deep breath Momo," she told herself, "If Shiro-chan says it'll be fine, then everything will be just fine!"

She closed her eyes and waited until her breathing evened out to open them again. When Momo finally did open her eyes, she glanced at her clock. Panic mode set in once again as she ran around her room, gathering her things in her backpack and screaming, "I'm going to be late!!"  
Momo flew down the stairs and burst through the door. She collided with someone as she reached the sidewalk in front of her house. She braced herself for impact, and was surprised when none came.

Our little peach opened her eyes, sat up, and looked around, saying to herself, "I could have sworn there was concrete beneath me a moment ago… why am I not even hurt?"  
In fact, the earth was soft and warm beneath her. Almost like a person…

A small cough came from underneath her.

"Down here, Bedwetter."

Momo turned in the direction of the voice and looked down.

"Shiro-chan!" she exclaimed, encircling her arms around his neck. "Thank goodness you're here! I was afraid I'd have to walk to school by myself and-"

Cutting her off, Hitsugaya replied, "Momo, I _told_ you I would be here early to walk with you. You forgot, didn't you?"

"Ehh…. that's not the point Toshiro! You might have forgotten anyway and then I'd have to walk alone and then some muggers might have gotten me, and-"

Hitsugaya found himself blushing as he realized the position they were still in.  
He cleared his throat.

"Hey Bedwetter?" he inquired, trying to get her attention, thus interrupting her babbling.

"Yes Shiro-chan?" Not to be outdone, Momo had answered with a falsely sweet smile, putting extra emphasis on the 'shiro'.

"You're still on top of me, in a very…er… naughty position to be in," he pointed out, smirking.

Momo looked and realized this was indeed true. They were both on the ground, she on top, laying on him with her arms around his neck, and her legs in a rather embarrassing abdomen-straddling position. To the general public, it might have looked as though they were about to start rolling around right there on her lawn!

Toshiro's smirk grew more prounouced as a cherry-faced Momo got off of him, though a faint blush still resided on his cheeks. He was, in fact, more than comfortable with Momo so close to him, especially on top of him, but of course he would never admit to that.

"So…um, we should probably start walking to school now. Or else we'll be late," Momo said in a small voice.

"Yeah," was all Toshiro said before they began walking. A few minutes later, he added, "You know I would never let muggers get you, right Momo? I'd kick their asses and more if they try."

Momo smiled widely, "I know you would Toshiro. That's one reason why you're my bestest friend in the whole world." She hugged him for a moment, to which Toshiro's response was a slight blush (which Momo thankfully could not see).

They walked along again in a comfortable silence for a few more minutes before a thought occurred to Hitsugaya.

"So what were you trying to tell me earlier, Momo?" he asked, then immediately regretted it. That had started Momo babbling on and on about the horrible school uniform.

Toshiro just looked at her uniform.

"It's just like everyone else's, Bedwetter." _Except yours has someone beautiful in it._

He shook his head to clear away those thoughts and forced himself listen to Momo.

"And what is with the little red accents on the pockets of the jacket?!" the aforementioned girl exclaimed incredulously, "If they're trying to give the uniform some color then they've hardly succeeded. I-"

_This was going to be a long day._

* * *

Reviews please! I know Momo was a lil bit out of character at the beginning but I think I adjusted quite nicely? And I think I made Toshiro sound like a perv when Momo was getting off of him. ^_^'

Reviews decide when the next chapter will be posted n_n

Next Chapter: The Introduction of…Toshiro's friends! You all know who I mean. Check back to see Momo's interactions with Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Ishida, and of course the lovable RANGIKU MATSUMOTO! Oh and I'm definitely having Ichigo and Rukia become a pairing later, but who should I get for Ishida? Nemu or Orihime? Tell me in your reviews please :) I aim to make my readers happy!

P.S. There will be good reason for the T-rating when Ichigo and Rukia come in with their..ahem.."colorful" language :)


End file.
